wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Alkyd
haha not for younger readers. Includes gore, suicide, etc Alkyd Warning This is an official government file for: Alkyd. No one has permission to claim or edit this file, except for named citizen who legally received file, or authorities who must change any incorrect information or facts that have been proven to be outdated. ---- Physical Typical RainWing build; skinny and lithe. Long, flexible, prehensile tail built for climbing. Slightly malnourished, due to unstable job and apparent lack of motivation. Has two long, sharp fangs. Not particularly strong. Citizen is extremely flexible and agile to make up for lack of physical competence in said areas. Sound, sight, and scent are all greatly enhanced, compared to the typical teenage RainWing. Other senses have no significant difference. Coloration often does not shift away from signature monotone hues. Ash greys and moon-like whites tend to pulse slowly, like that of a beating heart. Citizen, despite her monotone coloring, usually does have splashes of orange, pink, purple, and many shades of blue somewhere on her body. Claws and horns are dark, slate-grey, and have an odd shiny quality to them. Her eyes are dark, dark blue, nearly navy. Her pupils are narrow and cat-like, but widen as the level of light in her surrounding environment decreases. ---- Mental Before her Snapping, Alkyd was overall an introvert who only had a small group of friends. She's happy with the ones she has. She was a proud dragoness who would not stand to let anybody make fun of her. She only admitted her permanent record was scarred. Alkyd was extremely street-smart, always perfectly assessing who was in front of her and what she could do to lengthen her life. She knew how to avoid gang battles, street fights, and anybody who threatened her longevity. She knew perfectly well who to prove dominance over, and when to back off. Unfortunately, she was not book-smart and always had low grades. She was not stupid, and knew perfectly well how to read and how to do math, it just seemed she always knew it would never help her. She enjoyed spaghetti, video games, and painting at the Studio. She hated meat, hot summer days, and boredom. Some of her fears include death, being forgotten, going insane because of her magic, and disappointing the few she loved. After she snapped, she became extremely aggressive. She snapped, growled, even clawed others. She was one to be avoided. She started to lack in self-worth, and began hating and fearing herself, as well as what she might do. ---- History Note: Data collected through parents, teachers, and acquaintances. (Alkyd refused to say anything D:< ) Alkyd began life as an average RainWing dragonet on the city of Entos. She went to school, came home, had suntime each and every day. She had excellent grades, and loved to play outside. Times change. When she became older, Alkyd defined her own personality. She became an artist, and became more interested in rock music, gory art, and monotone colors. It spoke to her, all of it, in some way. She never painted rainbows like other RainWings did. She didn't listen to cheerful pop. She was ignored by her peers, just because she wasn't too much of the stereotyped RainWing. She had become who she was to stand out from the crowd; to differentiate from what the supposed rules said she had to be. That night, when she got home, she furiously raced up to her room. "Who do they think they are? Why do they think they get to treat me like that?" she sobbed quietly into her pillow, so her parents would not hear her. She muttered under her breath, tears blurring her vision; "I wish there was something I could show them, to tell them . . . to tell them I'm not going to let them push me around anymore!" A cold, heavy weight appeared in the pocket of her sweatshirt. Surprised, she reached in and pulled it out to see what it was. As the familiar shape of a gun was brought to her eyes, she dropped it with a yelp. It landed on the ground with a thump. It was solid; real. Not some illusion or hallucination brought on by delirium. It already held a couple rounds of silver bullets. Alkyd picked it up again, and smiled. She was an animus. And, being an animus, Alkyd held all the cards. The next day, she quickly stuffed the gun in her pocket. Once she had it perfectly concealed, she went to school trying to act as normal as dragonly possible. When recess rolled around, she casually walked towards the other dragonets, who were jogging. Alkyd stopped directly in front of them, interrupting their strides. "Hey, what's the big idea?" yelled one. A couple of others cussed her out. Alkyd brushed off all of the insults. "You know, I'm tired of you treating me like dirt." Alkyd pulled the gun ever so slightly out of her pocket. The group in front of her had seen it, but any surrounding dragonets had not. The dragons in front of her gasped. Some recoiled in fear. Some yelped. Some vomited in their mouths. Alkyd smirked. "You'll never, ever mistreat anyone again. You hear?" Her former bullies fearfully nodded. . . . Many years later, Alkyd forgot about that day, but always kept the gun with her. Just in case. She started enchanting things. The birds that came to feed in her parent's front lawn would speak draconic when Alkyd neared. The earring she wore would keep negative thoughts away. Her paintbrush would be able to undo individual brush strokes on her canvases. Albeit, her earring made it impossible to realize what she was becoming. Alkyd started growling at anyone who neared. Those who happened to anger her would get mildly clawed. She went to jail for a month or two and went to a therapist to help her control her anger, but it would never help. Alky'd soul could not be helped, as they didn't realize she was an animus until she was gone. Her parents disowned her, because they feared she would snap and kill someone. They didn't want to be the ones responsible for that. Alkyd never knew what was happening. She attacked and attacked, without realizing what she was doing because of her bracelet. One day, while roaming the streets, she met a young anxious hybrid named Tide and a silly, humorous vampiric SandWing named Sonorous. She instantly bonded with them, because they listened to her, cared for her, and didn't judge Alkyd for what she was. Alkyd wanted to do something amazing for them. She knew Sonorous lived in terror, because she was supposed to be dead, and she knew Tide wanted something but was too afraid to ask. So, just for them, Alkyd enchanted an old, run-down building to clean itself, have modern art and music equipment, and to fit all of the regulations to keep it open. They named it the Studio. Days passed. Even her enchanted earring could not help her then. She felt an intense emotion. She knew something was supposed to be there, something important . . . It gnawed at her for nearly a week. She waited until Tide and Sonorous left one night. Alkyd had said she would stay at the Studio to clean up after the customers. Untrue. She ripped off her earring, and a malicious grin spread across her face. She was insane. The emotions were all back. She had been insane before, but being fully aware of it tore her apart. She ripped up all of the paintings she had been working on for weeks, leaving three claw-shaped gashes in each one. She writhed on the floor, screaming, foam on her lips. She felt the wild urge to kill someone. She NEEDED blood. She reached for the gun in her pocket, standing up. She started towards the door, but then stopped. She pointed the gun at her forehead, then brought the silvery tube right against her scales. "I'm a monster," she whispered. Alkyd, with no hesitation, pulled the trigger. ---- Gallery Credits Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (Animusdragon) Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters